A Friend's Charge
by Lobby
Summary: A new villain no one knows and a mysterious illness attacking Nosedive! What's wrong here? Next round!
1. Who am I?

Hey guys! I reloaded this so the chapters are in one story! Enjoy!  
  
"A Friend's Charge"  
  
1."Who am I?"  
  
"Where am I?  
  
It's cold! It's very cold!  
  
Why am I cold?  
  
My skin burns, but I feel cold.  
  
What's happening here?"  
  
[Why are you frightening me?]  
  
"I'm scaring you?"  
  
[Your fear is scaring me!]  
  
"My fear? Am I afraid?"  
  
[Of course you are!]  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
[Why do you cry?]  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
[Is it because of HIM?]  
  
"Who?"  
  
[He let ya down!]  
  
"No! No! He was."  
  
[Oh c'mon! You know the truth! He let ya down. He has always let you down! He's laughing ´bout you! Every time!]  
  
"Why should I trust you and believe this?"  
  
[´Cause you know I'm right!]  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
[Me? Oh, you know me!]  
  
"Who are you?? Talk to me!"  
  
[I am you!]  
  
"Me?"  
  
[Yeah! And you know everything's true! He hates you! He has always hated you!] ". You're right!"  
  
[You should beat off!]  
  
"Yeah! He let me down! He's the reason for my pain! He hates me! He hates me? No! I hate him! And I'll strike back! I'll destroy him with his most beloved thing! I'm not weak! I will fight! I am not weak!"  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Friends and Teenagers

2. Nightmares and Teenagers  
  
"Woah!"  
  
Nosedive sat in his bed. He looked to his watch. It was 2:00 A.M.! Not a normal time to wake up!  
  
"Man! Will this never end?" he thought.  
  
But what was this? Was it a dream? It was very strange. He could still feel his heart beating. There was a voice! A very dark voice. He was standing into a white room. Alone! And there was that voice. It was very loud, but also quiet. He couldn't explain. All he knew was that he could still hear that voice in his ears.  
  
"Maybe I should not eat honey-chilli-cucumbers before sleeping anymore," Dive said to himself.  
  
Then he decided to go to the kitchen. A glass of milk maybe could destroy this feeling he had in that moment. Into the kitchen he opened a cupboard to take a glass. "Hey Kid! Can't ya sleep?" Duke was sitting on a chair next to him.  
  
The blond drake jerked. "Man Duke! Can't ya say something? I didn't notice you!"  
  
Duke smiled.  
  
"Why are you awake at this time?" he asked.  
  
"Erm. I just. wanted to see this movie! Y´know, this one in which this human-man meets this girl and.and." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You've had a nightmare!" Duke nodded.  
  
Nosedive was ashamed. He knew that Duke had looked through him. He glanced at the milk in his other hand.  
  
"It's true!" Duke grinned. "And? Will ya go to Wildwing again?"  
  
"Why do ya think I'll go to Wing?"  
  
"´Cause you've always done it!"  
  
"Oh please! I was sooooooo small!" He said. "I don't remember the last time I went to Wing in the middle of the night.. Maybe eight- nine years ago!" Dive said "Or even last night!" Duke smiled.  
  
Nosedive didn't believe what he heard.  
  
"What? Where d'ya know it from?" he asked.  
  
"Kid Kid Kid! You're the youngest here! We're all worried ´bout ya!" he grinned. "We have to tell each other,what's wrong with you!"  
  
"Wildwing told you ´bout that?" Dive asked.  
  
"Hey, you are our beloved baby-duck!" Duke couldn't hold his laughter any longer. It was the very first time Dive couldn't laugh with him. "He. he told you anything?"  
  
"Most of it!"  
  
Duke looked at Dive. Then he stood up.  
  
"Well Kid! You should go to bed now!" he said.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
Dive was watching to the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Kid' every time!" The teen duck screamed. "I'm not a kid! I'm not your 'baby-duck,' and I am not your toy! You can't talk to me that way!"  
  
He looked badly at Duke. Then he went to his room and closed the door. Duke was still standing into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh man, was that too mean?" he thought.  
  
Dive laid on his bed.  
  
"He always told `em everything!" he thought. "I thought we were brothers! I thought we have some secrets, nobody knows!"  
  
Nosedive couldn't hold back his tears.  
  
"It was a mistake!"  
  
Then he tried to sleep. And he decided to be strong. And he won't tell his brother `bout his nightmares! Never! Ever!  
  
The next morning Dive went to the kitchen again, but this time every one of the ducks was sitting around the table. Nosedive sat down on a vacant chair.  
  
"Morning lil`bro`! How did ya sleep?" Wildwing asked.  
  
Unfortunately, the only thing he earned was a sinister look from Nosedive. Dive stood up and went to his room again.  
  
"What was that?" Tanya asked.  
  
"One of this 'I-hate-all-of-you-because-you-want-to-teach-me!' phase" said Mallory dryly. She didn't even look up from her newspaper.  
  
"I'm goin' to talk to him", said Wildwing and stood up. The leader of the ducks went to Dive's room and knocked.  
  
"Dive?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Nosedive!" was the only answer he got.  
  
"C'mon lil'bro'! Open the door!"  
  
This time he got no answer.  
  
"Nosedive, what's wrong with you? Open the door!" he said.  
  
After a while the white mallard heard steps. The door opened and he came in.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing!" was the young ducks only answer.  
  
"Don't say 'Nothing!' If there's nothing you wouldn't be in such a bad mood!"  
  
"I'm not in a bad mood!"  
  
"No? Then why do you behave like that? What the hell is wrong with ya?" Wildwing screamed.  
  
"You don't have to scream at me!" Dive cried. "You're not so big and wise like you always try to be!"  
  
"Hey! Don't speak to me with that tone!"  
  
"Why not? I'm seventeen! You don't have to care about me! I am not a child anymore!"  
  
"Yeah? But you act like a horde of them!" he answered furious.  
  
"Then go and tell it to the others! Mallory will laugh with you the whole time! And then you can tell, that I'm just a stupid child, who doesn't understand the world yet!" Dive screamed.  
  
"Why do you think I told it to the others?" Wildwing was wondering about that reproach.  
  
"Duke said!" he answered.  
  
"But I never told somebody ´bout your problems!"  
  
"What? But why did Duke knew it?"  
  
"Maybe he just heard us talking! He always get out at 2.00 a.m. to drink something!" the white duck explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Dive."  
  
Suddenly the alert of Drake 1 sounded. Wildwing and Nosedive ran out of the room to the middle of the pond. The others were already waiting for them. They climbed into the Aerowing and started the engines.  
  
"The Saurians again?" asked the white duck.  
  
"I dunno! But the alert comes from a warehouse at the end of the city," Tanya answered.  
  
"Okay pals, let's go", said Duke.  
  
It was dark in the warehouse. Very dark. Wildwing tried to turn on the light (Hey! They never try it in some movies.How do they know the light doesn't work??). Nothing! He tried to recognize anything; but he couldn't.  
  
"Hm.! Okay pals! Be careful! It could be a trick!" He said and started to go into the house.  
  
"What do ya think?" Mallory asked.  
  
"Huh?" Nosedive didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"I mean why do they want to have us here? In this kinda dark, stinky, dirty hole?" she answered.  
  
"Dunno! Maybe they'd lost a bet and want us to see them dancing!" he said.  
  
Mallory looked at him incredulously.  
  
"You are so. I don't know a word for it!" she said. "Can't ya be serious one time?"  
  
"I do! I'm the living seriousness!" he grinned.  
  
"Psht!" Duke called.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise in one dark part of the hall. It sounded like falling trash cans.  
  
"Wait!" said Wildwing.  
  
[C'mon my feathered friends! I'll be waiting for ya!]  
  
"Where's that voice comin' from?" Mal asked.  
  
"Don't know!" Grin answered.  
  
[You can't find me!]  
  
"Damn! Where are you?" Duke looked around. "Face us!"  
  
But he got no answer. The ex-thief looked to Wildwing who nodded. The ducks started to stand closer at each other. They were lookin' around. Suddenly something whizzed by Wildwings arm. He didn't notice it at first but then he felt a pain on his shoulder. He looked at it. Blood! There was blood all over his arm.  
  
"It's a sword!" the leader thought, but he didn't know if he thought this or spoke it out loud.  
  
"What?" Duke asked.  
  
"It's some kinda sword", Wing answered and held his hand on his arm.  
  
"You're hurt!" Mal screamed.  
  
"I know! Be careful!"  
  
There was laughter everywhere in the hall.  
  
" Who are you?" he called.  
  
[You will meet me, but not yet!]  
  
Wildwing saw the shadow of a person jumping out of the hall, but he couldn't do anything. Suddenly the light went on.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Tanya asked.  
  
"It still does!" Wing answered as he noticed Tanya, who was looking for his wound. Then he looked around.  
  
"Hey!? Where's Dive?" He asked.  
  
Everyone turned around.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!" Wildwing screamed.  
  
"He's here!" called Grin.  
  
Wildwing ran to him. Nosedive laid on the ground. He seemed to be unconscious.  
  
"Dive! DIVE! Open your eyes", Wing shook his brother. "Can you hear me? NOSEDIVE!!!"  
  
Dive opened his eyes.  
  
"Dive! Oh, thank God! What happened?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"I dunno! I just remember a pain in my head," he said.  
  
"What did they want from Dive?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
" Let's go home," Mal said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Can ya walk, little friend?" asked Grin.  
  
Nosedive nodded and stood up. They went back to the Aerowing and returned to the Pond.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
